


Flat Mates

by itsadrugsbust



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrugsbust/pseuds/itsadrugsbust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Mary are flat mates, but Mary doesn't know everything that goes on while she's out with John</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Molly and Mary had been flat mates for about six months now. Mary had been out with John the previous night, leaving Molly at home alone, or so Mary had thought.

When Molly made her way downstairs in the morning, Mary was already home and sitting in their kitchen eating her breakfast.

"Morning. I, umm, didn't expect you back so early" Molly was a bit shocked to find her friend already back, pulling her dressing gown tightly around her, very aware that she didn't have anything on underneath.

"John had an early start at work so he dropped me off on his way in"

"That was good of him. Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah, it was good, he took me to this new little Thai place for dinner. It was so delicious, you'll have to try it some time. How about you? Get up to anything interesting last night?" 

"Me? No. Same old same old, quiet night in and all that" Molly rambled slightly.

"Oh really? No visitors or anything?"

"No, why?"

"Well" Mary started pulling her hands out from under the table "I didn't think these were your size." Dangling from her fingers were a pair of checked Calvin Klein boxer briefs.

"I, ummm..." Molly was desperately trying to think of some reply to her friends questioning eyes. "Maybe their Johns?" She asked weakly.

"Nope, definitely not Johns, he doesn't have any like that. Plus, I found them behind one of the sofa cushions this morning and they weren't there when I cleaned yesterday. So I think it's time for you to spill Miss Hooper."

"Well, umm, I.."

"Come on Molly, it's pretty obvious that you had a guy over while I was out last night. You're a grown woman, there's nothing wrong with it"

"I know, it's just we didn't really want to deal with telling you all yet"

"Telling us all? Why would you have to worry about telling us? Do we know this mystery man of yours?"

"Yeah, you could say that"

"So, tell. Who is he?"

"Well, it's…"

"Molly" a voice calls from her bedroom "have you seen my boxers, I can't find the bloody things anywhere?"

Mary's eyes went wide as she recognised the voice coming from Molly's bedroom. "Oh you dark horse you! You better answer him or he may come looking for you and I have no desire to see him naked in our kitchen. Although, he is rather handsome….."

"Mary!"

"I'm teasing you. He's a great guy Molly, I hope he makes you happy."

"He does, he really does" she replies, grinning unknowingly while grabbing his boxers from Mary and walking back to her room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's still looking around the room when she comes through the door. "Hey, didn't you hear me shouting? I can't find my boxers anywhere, any idea where we left them last night?"

She brings her hand out from behind her back. "They were on the sofa" she took a deep breath, "Mary found them."

"Great, thanks gor……Wait, Mary found them?"

"Yep"

"Does she know who they belong to?"

"Yep, she heard you shout."

"Right, you OK? I know you didn't really want to tell anyone yet"

"Yeah, I'm actually fine. Now that she knows it doesn't seem such a big deal. I mean we're both grown ups who like each other, we've got nothing to be ashamed of have we?"

"No, we really don't and, if we're being honest, I think I'm way past the just liking you stage Molly"

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. In fact, I'd go as far as to say I love you Molly"

She smiles widely at his admission and wraps her arms round his waist, pulling herself into his chest. "I love you too."

He wraps his arms round the top of her shoulders and leans in to gently kiss her. As he does, she slides her hands up his back and wraps them round his neck, pulling his lips tighter to hers.

They finally pull apart when the need to breathe became overwhelming.

"I should probably get dressed before your room mate thinks we're up to no good. I know she knows, but the idea of doing stuff while she's in the next room is still a bit odd you know?"

"Yeah" she smiles at him "don't really want that at this point do we" She throws his boxers back at him and they both get themselves dressed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made their way out of her bedroom hand in hand, his thumb stroking over her fingers.

"So, I better be going, got a few things to get done at home. Will I see you tonight?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"My place? I'll cook for you."

"That sounds great, I can't wait." She leans up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Molly, I'm going to the shop, do you want anything?" Mary asked as she came out of the kitchen, smiling at the sight of her friends hand in hand.

"No, I'm fine thanks, and I won't be in for dinner tonight, he's cooking for me" she gestures towards him with her head.

"Lucky you! John's an awful cook! Well, I'll see you at some point I guess, have fun. Oh, and next time, don't leave your boxers on the sofa! In fact, try and contain yourselves on the communal furniture, some of us have to sit on it afterwards you know!" Mary laughs loudly as she closes the front door behind her.

The couple both turn bright red at her words before turning to look each other in the eye.

"She probably has a point you know, we did get a bit carried away last night didn't we?" he grins at her.

"Yeah, but it was so worth it, you were amazing last night" she kisses him gently on the cheek. "Now, off with you" she slaps his ass "and I'll see you tonight."

"Yes dear" he copies her action and kisses her gently on the cheek. "I love you Molly."

"I love you too Greg."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative, slightly naughtier version of how Mary finds out about Molly's new boyfriend

"Molly, I'm just going to the shop, do you want anything?" Mary called to her flatmate through the closed bedroom door.

Molly desperately tried to hold back the moan that was close to escaping her lips as her boyfriend teased her with his tongue. They hadn't told anyone about them yet and Molly didn't really want her friend knowing that she had company who had been there all night. "No" she managed to gasp out.

Mary could tell that something wasn't quite right from the tone of her friends voice. "You ok in there Molly?"

His tongue worked it's way further up her thigh as Mary called through the door. "Yeah…..I'm fine thanks." She couldn't hold her moan in any longer as his tongue reached it's destination between her legs "oh god!"

Mary suddenly grinned to herself, knowing exactly what that moan was. Molly had a man in her room and was desperately trying to cover it up so she decided to have some fun with her.

"You sure? You don't sound great, do you want me to check you out?" she asked with a smug grin on her face and wiggled the door handle.

"No! It's fine! I'm not dressed, I just stubbed my toe thats all" she desperately tried to think of reasons to stop Mary coming in.

"Molly, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before"

"I know, I'm fine, honestly" she tries to hold his head still as he continues to work his tongue over her increasingly wet entrance, biting on her own lip to stop herself from groaning.

"Well….if you're sure"

"See you later then Mary" she says breathlessly. Just as she finishes saying goodbye, he flicks his tongue over her clit and see can't help but call out "oh fuck Greg!!" She slaps her hand over her mouth, desperately hoping her friend had gone. "That was really loud wasn't it? Do you think she heard me?" she asked him.

"Yes, she did!" Mary called back through the door laughing. "I would say you two kept this quiet but under the circumstances…."

"Mary"

"Yes Molly?"

"Didn't you say you were going to the shops?"

"Oh yeah! Have fun you two and if you can't be good, which you obviously can't, be careful! And maybe not so loud!"


End file.
